Fit
by kathawk
Summary: Bakura and Yami enjoy exercising, but somehow always seems to get preoccupied by each other instead, much to their surroundings chagrin. Series of one shots. Slice of life. Darkshipping. M for mature content. Lemons and fluff.


**Fit**

* * *

 ** _General disclaimer_**

 _All rights go to the respective owners._

 _AU. Darkshipping. No plot, no point. Slice of life sort of._

 _I'll shift back and forth between using Yami and Atem. I like Yami better, but given the troubles he went through to actually find his real name, I guess I owe it to him to at least mention it a couple of times._

 _Regarding the characters age: they are all at the very least 19-21 years old (they'd had to take a few extra years in high school because of all the childrens card games) and Yami/Bakura are in their mid/late twenties. I know that's not exactly canon, but I can't deal with the idea of people which I honestly regard as kids (as everyone above 25 will know, everyone less than 25 are basically babies and should be protected!) would/should deal with the scenarios I work with. Also, it gives Atem a few more years on the throne as Pharaoh. He deserves that._

 _ **Warnings** :_

 _Each story is obviously AU and contains plenty of OOC'ness. The content is mature, with themes such as alcohol, smoking, swearing and sexual content (only consensual). Beware of lemons and fluff._

* * *

 **Home workout**

Since obtaining their own bodies, a few things had become clear to those who hung out with Bakura and Yami on a fairly regular basis: one, Yami preferred his coffee black as ink, while Bakura poured in enough cream to feed a baby (not that anybody dared comment on it - the dent in Joey's head looked like it would be a permanent instalment). Two, Yami was as socially awkward as ever - his speciality still being simply observing conversations instead of actually saying something - while Bakura's murderous streak had slowed down somewhat - as far as Ryou knew, he hadn't killed anybody for almost an year. Three, the two yami's enjoyed working out. A lot.

It didn't _really_ surprise anybody. But still, six months since they'd been separated from Yugi and Ryou, the difference - not only their height - were rather startling. Especially Bakura had suffered quite the transformation. By no means a body builder, he'd acquired quite a bit of muscle and a lean body that practically had power written all over. Packing a mean punch to boot too. Yami were by no means as muscular as the white haired thief (his preference seemed to be cardio instead of weight lifting), but he too had gained muscle weight, adding a more defined look to his already lean body.

In other words, they looked absolutely gorgeous. Yami with his dark composure and skintight leather pants, the infamous tricoloured hair and calculating crimson eyes, tanned skin covering his newly acquired body. Bakura was his lighter counterpart. Taller and with broad shoulders, with tanned skin like Yami, with a large white scar running down the right side of his face (nobody knew just how he'd gotten it), and hair white as snow and wild as a winter storm. His eyes were a pale light blue and beyond piercing in their intensity. Strong and tall, he and Yami made a formidable team. Bakura could often be found looming closely to the smaller man, as if ready to protect him at all cost, eyes always calculating and menacing in their intensity alt anybody who dared look at Yami or himself in the wrong way.

Tea had informed the group that many a girl in the girls locker rooms had lamented the fact, that the two - whom they'd somehow been successfully in passing off as Yugi and Ryou's older brothers who'd returned home from living abroad - were gay. Apparently. Neither Bakura nor Yami had been very shy about the fact, perhaps due to some cultural differences; they did after all live several millennia ago, and found it a lot easier to simply ease back into their old ways than trying to understand all the new ground rules of modern day society. After a brief talk with Yami, Yugi had quickly concluded that the ancient Egyptians apparently didn't really give much thought into the two genders, except when the topic were reproducing.

After the first initial shock of seeing the two spirits apparently trying to bite of each others faces had disappeared, the group had agreed that the two darks hooking up had most likely been the best course of action. While they in their new bodies looked relatively normal, their stamina, magical abilities and general - mostly Bakura, but Yami had his urges too - need to be downright nasty _,_ would had made it rather difficult to keep up the idea of them being, well normal, to the general public.

At first Bakura and Yami's hookups - which had scared Ryou for life when he walked in on them back at his and Bakura's flat - had seemed to be purely physical. But, as the months went by, it became clear that somehow along the way both had developed feelings for each other. Ryou would swear that he'd found them asleep in each others arms on the sofa (fully dressed, thank you very much!) with a bad movie playing in the background and Tea had proclaimed one day that she'd seen them hold hands in the park.

They were, sorta, happy for Yami, that he'd found someone in Bakura. Bakura in turn had mellowed somewhat. He'd still be unpleasant and downright rude most of the time, but the murder threats had lessened considerably since the two became an unofficial couple. Which defiantly were for the greater good.

—

"How do they do that?" asked Joey in a low voice, looking up from the board game he, Tea and Yugi were playing. Yugi looked up - Tea had already been starring, after all the two spirits _were_ a sight to behold - following Joeys gaze to the other end of the room where two darks were in the middle of a work out, with Yami assisting Bakura in his own peculiar way.

Bakura were doing push ups, the last part of his home workout rutine. Yami laid on his back, and were reading a book. Not at all looking like he was bothered by the extra weight, Bakura continued on lifting himself up and down, sweat dripping from his brow. Yami looked absolutely consumed by his book, not really noticing the motion.

"Being in shape I guess?" Yugi supplied with a grin. Joey frowned, faint jealousy visible on his face as he made face.

"Ya saying I'm not in shape?" Joey challenged, throwing a pillow at Yugi, who yelped. Tea grinned, moving her piece on the board.

"Not really, comparing to those two Joey." she commented with a smirk, laughing at the look of mock horror on Joeys face. "They look so cute." Tea whispered, not daring to say the word out lod with Bakura so close. Yugi smiled at her, turning his eyes back på Yami who looked very much at peace. He shared the sentiment. While he _had_ been worried when his dark had started the relationship with his former nemesis, all that worry had disappeared the first time he'd seen Bakura stand up for Yami. It had been at school.

 _Yami had come to pick Yugi up, by request of the smaller teenager as he needed help with carrying a project home and none of his friends were able to help as they too needed to bring home their own projects. Yami, having arrived at the classroom in all his exotic splendour, had caused quite a stir. Clothes more formfitting and alternative than most dared, he stood out quite obviously from the crowd of uniformed dressed teenagers. Yugi had noticed a few of the girls blushing furiously and had snorted, amused by their rapid whispering as Yami walked up to his 'younger brother', and so missed the more nasty glares some of the rougher elements of class had shown Yami when he walked in._

 _After a kind smile, and a soft greeting, Yami had helped Yugi with his project. As they both had their hands full, neither saw when one stuck out a leg, causing Yami to stumble and fall. Yugi, by some miracle, managed to land his school project on a nearby desk - stumbling himself due to the unforeseen extra weight - all while exclaiming out "Atem!"_

 _Yami, having crashed into a desk - causing several surprised yells from Yugi's classmates - said nothing but a brief glimpse of pain flashed over his face as his hipbone colidede directly with the sharp edge of the desk. Yugi heard laughter, and someone said the word 'fag'. His big violet eyes snapped to three guys, all older than their classmates due to the fact they'd been held back for several years trying to complete their senior year (and having yet to succeed). Anger quickly building up in the smaller teen, he then gaped in chock when a white and blue blur suddenly flew through the door. In a few seconds each of the three, who'd both caused Yami to fall, laughed and slurred him, were on the floor with howls of pain, split lips and broken noses now adoring their faces._

 _The impressive shape of one Bakura stood looming over them, rage radiating of him. Yugi couldn't see his face, as the others back was turned to him, but he could just imagine it as the expressions of the three on the floor went from pained, to shocked, to terrified in a matter of a few seconds._

 _"Touch him again, and I'll break your knees." Bakura snarled, knuckles cracking ominously as he stared at his prey with disgust. Not even waiting for their confirmation, Bakura turned to Yami who with the help of Yugi now had regained his composure. Yami gave Bakura a grateful smile - he knew how possessive Bakura was, and while they both knew that Yami could've handled the bullies himself without breaking a sweat, he truly didn't mind Bakura acting as his protector._

 _"You okay?" Bakura asked, his voice still shaking with anger and little more than a bark. He lifted one hand, carefully wiping Yami's blond bangs out of his eyes._

 _Yami blinked at the sudden gentleness, then smiled at his partner. "No harm done." he assured the other. "Thank you for helping with the vermin."_

 _Bakura's expression, when Yami confirmed that no harm had been done, turned into a feral grin. The whole class watched in absolute silence, and nobody dared to even breath when Bakura's hand came to rest on the lower half of Yami's back, turning back again to look at the three guys who had managed to stumble to their feet. Again, Yugi couldn't see his expression - he could only see the arm that hung possessively around Yami's hips in a casual manner, hand in the others back pocket - but whatever Bakura did, it worked. Yami's assailants scrambled out of the classroom, blood dripping behind them, without as much as a word. Bakura, looking over his shoulder, eying Yugi who stared at the two darks with wide eyes at the sudden turn of events._

 _"I'll help you carry that shit home." and that had been that. Yugi later found out that Bakura had apparently been waiting in the hallway, having followed Yami to school because he was bored. When he'd heard the crash from the classroom, he'd snapped and kicked the crap out of the three guys in less than five seconds. A personal record._

 _Refusing Yami's help and protests, Bakura had then proceeded on carrying Yugi's school project to the game shop - being taller than both the others, he had no problem carrying it, which he had no problem mock teasing them with all the way home, depositing the project on the kitchen counter of the game shop. Yugi, feeling rather peeved after having heard at least ten different variations of the word 'short' in the last half hour, quickly looked over his project - he'd worked on it for months and would most likely had fought those thugs himself if they'd damaged it. Actually, he were going to hit them anyway, for hurting Yami. Thoughts quickly returning to his dark, Yugi went back to the livingroom where Yami had remained after they got home. He stopped dead in the door opening, taking in the scene in front of him._

 _Bakura had his arms around Yami's waist, and the other had his around his taller counterparts neck. They were kissing, sweetly and with more tenderness that Yugi had ever thought possible for either of them. It was a sweet moment, Yami leaning against Bakura, whispering something against the others lips that Yugi couldn't make out. Bakura chuckled, and Yami buried his head in the others neck, Bakura resting his chin upon the top of Yami's wild hair. They simply stood there, embracing each other in a calm, relaxing manner. Yugi, feeling a big smile spreading over his face, retreated to the kitchen without a sound. He could talk with Yami later._

Yugi smiled, thinking back about that day at school where Bakura had defended Yami's honor (and nearly had charges pressed against him for assault by one of the "victims" families). While violence were something Yugi would expect from Bakura, the tender softness the thief shoved afterwards in the safety of their home, had been what really convinced Yugi. Bakura, well and truly, cared for Yami. He knew his friends and grandfather didn't quite share his sentiment - except Ryou, having witnessed something similar on another occasion - but Yugi didn't care. He knew, and that was enough. The others would see soon enough just how good the two darks were for each other.

While Yugi were lost in his reminiscing, Yami closed his book and casually tapped the shoulder of the man working out below him. "Bakura?" he inquired softly.

"Hm?" came the gruff reply from below.

"You mind if I go get another book?" Grunting in response, Bakura lowered himself on the floor, allowing Yami to get of his back. The Pharaoh had been lounging there for the better part of the past half hour, adding weight while Bakura did push ups. The tomb robber watched the other man head over to the book case, carefully picking out a new book. It was a ritual for them; Yami assisted him with his training, and Bakura saved himself a trip to the gym; they'd been banned by two centers so far, due to improper behaviour (one time - none of their friends dared ask what that term covered) and violence (three times - two times Bakura, and one time Yami). Wiping the sweat of his brow, Bakura took a sip of water, enjoying the view of Yami's backside as the other spirit bent down to inspect the books. Finding one to meet his expectations, Yami - dressed in simple sweat pants and a t-shirt - returned. Bakura dropped down again, and Yami made himself comfortable on the others broad back.

Yami loved the feeling of Bakura's toned muscle working beneath him. Normally they rarely got this far with the actual exercise, but Bakura had asked him to keep it in his trousers for at least one time a week. Which he hadn't managed so far yet and now it was Saturday. There were also the fact of his hikari and friends sitting in the same room, which effectively put a damper on Yami's actions.

Thinking of his friends, Yami faintly registered the other three occupants leaving - most likely to go get snacks in the kitchen. They were alone in the livingroom. Then he let out at startled yelp, as Bakura suddenly flipped to the side, causing Yami to tumble off him.

Yami hit the floor with a dull thud. "What was that.." he started angrily, only to get caught in Bakura's embrace as the other man flipped him over so Yami laid on top of him. Bakura smirked, capturing the others lips in a teasing kiss. Book forgotten, Yami quickly reached up to cup his partners face, hands getting tangled in the white, sweaty hair.

"I thought they'd never leave." Bakura said lowly between small breaths of air. Yami moaned when their bodies pressed together, Bakura rubbing his lower body against his. Bakura's thin workout clothes, and Yami's sweatpants left little to the imagination.

"I thought you wanted to work out." Yami replied huskily, his moist breath against Bakura's cheek as the thief's hands came to rest on the lower back of his trousers, just above the waist line.

Bakura growled lowly, gently biting Yami's lower lip.

"You've been laying on me for almost half an hour, in those damn pants! You think I'm sweating because this exercise is hard? Fuck Yami, I've wanted to ram you against the wall ever since we started but those stupid brats kept me from it!" he whispered almost angrily, capturing the other mans lips in a forceful kiss, rolling them over so he came on top. Quickly using his superiority in position, Bakura dominated the kiss, forcing his tongue into Yami's mouth, licking and tasting. Yami groaned into the kiss, fighting for only a brief moment before submitting into Bakura's demanding requests.

Getting up from the floor, Bakura pulled a dazed Yami after him. What felt like a second later, Yami felt himself getting slammed against the wall in the hallway, as Bakura attacked his lips while rubbing his body against his.

"Bakura, the others.." Yami tried to point out the fact, that Yugi and the others were just a few open doors away from them, but it didn't really have the desired effect. Bakura generally didn't care about the modesty of the modern world, and it would take more than the presence of a few people being in the same house to keep him cool.

Yami could feel Bakura's erection press against his thigh, and he bit his lip when Bakura's hands worked their way underneath his shirt. The thief's skilled fingers caressed the Pharaohs stomach and hipbone, causing the muscles to twitch in pleasure and Yami involuntary threw out a arm, grasping for something to hold onto.

A loud crash jolted both of them out of their lust hazed minds. Yami had by accident pushed a lamp to the floor.

"Yami, what's going on?" yelled Yugi from the kitchen, and the Pharaoh heard footsteps. Quickly pushing Bakura's hands away - they'd frozen when the lamp broke - Yami rapidly rearranged their bodies, placing Bakura against the wall and stretching his right arm backwards while adding pressure to Bakura's body. The thief groaned in defeat when their make out session quickly evolved into a stretch out session.

Yami looked over his shoulder, his position hiding both his growing- and Bakura's full erection "Sorry Yugi!" he said, offering a smile to the younger man. "I was helping Bakura stretch out from the exercise but I accidentally knocked over the lamp. I'll get a broom in a minute."

Yugi, with his large eyes, eyed his dark with suspicion. Then he smiled. "That's okay. We never really used that one anyway (which was a lie, and Yami knew it). We've served some chips and softdrinks in the kitchen - you are free to join us. We just have to finish our game. Ryou will come over later, bringing pizza!"

Yami smiled, nodding his thanks and Yugi turned away. The conversation started up again in the kitchen. Bakura shifted beneath Yami, and the Pharaoh let him go. He smirked at the annoyed expression on the others face. "You better stretch out the other one too, and then go take a shower. A cold shower." Yami advised teasingly, before going back into the livingroom, leaving behind a very aroused and very frustrated Bakura.

"Damn!"  
Cursing lowly to himself, Bakura leaned with one hand against the wall in the shower, his loud groaning muffled by the sound of water as it poured down his tense body. It wasn't, as the ass he called boyfriend had suggested, cold. It was closer to boiling, and Bakura's frame were hunched over, as he jerked himself off in the shower with quick, frustrated strokes. His grip firm and experienced, it didn't take the thief long to reach his completion. Moaning lowly in his throat, he came between his fingers, the water quickly washing away any evidence of his release. He breathed deeply. It took the edge off, but did in no way ease of the immense frustration he had built up over the last couple of hours. ' _Ass._ '

The water had been a misserable solution, but as the shaking of his body faded away and his racing heart calmed down somewhat, so did the comfort the scalding water had provided. Reaching out, before the flesh would melt off his bones, he turned the water back to a more pleasant temperature. He leaned back his head, face towards the never ending cascade of water (how easy they had it in this modern age, compared to Egypt, he briefly mused), allowing himself to relax and enjoying the feeling of water against his face.

His thoughts turned back to Yami, and the people in the house. A slight frown entered Bakura's face. Yami were teasing him, baiting him. They'd been caught so many times, that Bakura simply refused to believe that the other were scared of _that._

But, he had to reason with himself, he had to respect when Yami pushed him off. He _did_ respect it. Even if it frustrated him beyond what could be called reasonable. A smile replaced the small frown. Yami knew him well, and while dominating the other man made Bakura hard and wild like nothing else, being refused also turned him on. He admired, adored Yami's resolution and willpower, his strength and clear head. It was so _hot._ The Pharaoh were a leader - a king, strong and used to being obeyed. Which probably were why _he_ loved when Bakura took charge. In turn, Bakura preferred being the one in charge; he'd never beaten Yami in anything be it fights, games or bets. When they were together however, Bakura as good as always won, making Yami both purr, scream and pass out of pleasure and exhaustion. The thief loved that about him.

Aroused by his own thoughts and feeling the lower part of his body waking once again, Bakura shifted slightly under the water, turning the temperature down. He shuddered as the cold water hit him. He hadn't been ordered into the shower to get even more turned on. He groaned with frustration one last time, before turning off the water and stepping out. Now, with nothing to cover his childish outbursts, he kept silent.

He dried himself off, pulling his damp hair back into a loose ponytail. He hated wet hair, but he'd been too occupied with getting into the shower to remember keeping his head out of the water.

Covering himself with a towel - he'd been asked to do that kindly by Yami, since apparently the people of this timeline were too modest for their own damn good. Smirking to himself at the thought, Bakura went to Yami's room. He hadn't brought a change of clothes, but he knew Yami had several of his sweatpants and tanktops lying around.

Getting dressed, the thief made one last attempt at drying off his hair. It was still damp, and clung to his neck but he simply refused to use the 'hairdryer' as Ryou called it. Dressed in loose black pants, and a light grey tanktop (that showed his muscles on both arms and upper body - not that he cared. Much), he pulled a sweatshirt over his head before heading back down stairs again. He could hear Ryou, meaning food most likely had arrived too. He headed for the kitchen - the Pharaohs hikari had an odd rule of no food in the living room for whatever reason. Hands in his pockets - he was not not in the mood for a friendly gathering, the friendly gathering were the reason he hadn't been able to get any action all day - the thief walked through the kitchen door, stopping to survey the occupants of the room. And stopping dead in his tracks.

It wasn't that Ryou was there, smiling and greeting Bakura with a friendly wave - the thief ignored him. It wasn't the sweet friendly atmosphere, though that did make him cringe just a bit. It wasn't even the fact that there were goddamn grass (salad Ryou called it) on the pizza that rested peacefully in the middle of the dining-table.

No, the source of his newly found ire were the one sitting by himself at the kitchen counter on one of the high chairs, talking with Yugi who were sitting at the dining-table with his friends. Bakura almost sneered at the sight of him, but it refrained as it would most likely had come out like a breathy gasp instead.

Yami had changed clothes too, while he'd been in the shower. Leather pants instead of sweats, clinging tightly to his lean hips and thighs in a most alluring fashion as he sat on the chair, the t-shirt had changed into a tight, black tanktop that clung to the Pharaohs trained, gorgeous frame. Yami looked over his shoulder, when Bakura entered the room. It lasted no more than a single second, but Bakura caught the glint in the other's red eyes, the slight uplift of his mouth before turning his head back again to talk with Yugi.

Bakura felt a snarl rise in his throat. The Pharaoh was goddamn laughing at him!

' _Fucking cocktease_.' Bakura growled mentally to himself, as he sat down on the high chair besides Yami, ignoring the other completely. He had absolutely no doubt now, that Yami were baiting the living crap out of him in front of the others. ' _For fucks sake.'_

When Bakura entered the room, Yami allowed himself to briefly look above his shoulder and meet the others eyes. Noticing how Bakura's eyes narrowed at him, Yami allowed himself a brief smirk before turning his attention back to Yugi who were busy briefing him on the movie they planned on watching later. Yami more felt than saw Bakura sitting down next to him. The thief ignored him completely, instead focusing on the piece of pizza Ryou - who'd left the table to bring to him, and exchange a few words - were offering him.

Yugi, having ended his explanation, turned in his seat, returning to the table converstation, leaving the two darks to each other. Occasionally Yami would answer a question and join the conversation, but mostly he simply watched Yugi and the others enjoy themselves at they laughed, ate pizza and acted their age while arguing over which movie they wanted to watch.

The young hikari sat besides Ryou who'd returned to his seat, with Joey sitting on the opposite site with Tea besides him.

Bakura remained silent, eating his pizza slowly, eyes on the company in front of him and ignoring Yami completely. The Pharaoh smirked to himself; he had the sneaking suspicion that Bakura were planning his vengeance against him. But then again, sitting this close to the thief, he had the pleasure of feeling Bakura's muscular leg leaning up against his. Turning his gaze, he lovingly admired the nice view of the others strong body and damp wet hair. He reached forward, gently undoing the hairband holding together the loose ponytail, carefully combing the damp hair with his fingers.

Bakura didn't give any notion he noticed Yami treatment, but as his fingers ghostly moved over the pale neck in order to get a hold of the last wet strands of hair still clinging to Bakura's neck, a slight shiver ran through the other, causing Yami to smirk in victory. He almost laughed when he could practically _feel_ Bakura scold himself for having reacted to the others light touches.

Quickly glancing around the room, it appeared the others were fully consumed by their talk, not paying any attention to them at all. Continuing with his treatment of the others hair, he began to braid it carefully, mindful of not pulling out any hair as he worked. He leaned forward slightly in order to better reach, and he watched with fascination as Bakura tilted his head forward, exposing his long, strong neck. Yami felt his breath getting stuck in his throat. Ignoring the bait, he tied the hairband around the end of the braid, letting go and sitting back again.

Instead of returning to eating his dinner, he let his hand - hidden from view by the kitchen counter - rest on the inside of Bakura's thigh, gently rubbing his thumb over the soft fabric, enjoying the feeling of those amazing muscles beneath. Bakura still gave no inclination that he was at all bothered by Yami's treatment, except a small tension in said muscles. Yami continued to gently massage the same spot, moving his hand up and down, while his face remained complete impassive as he returned to talking with the others.

"Aw man, are we out of pizza already?" Joey lamented as Tea took the last piece. Ryou smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." he apologised. "I bought an extra.."

"But you forgot Joey were here." Yugi grinned, ducking as the blond threw his napkin at him.

"Hey! I would have you know, that Bakura ate more than I!" he cried. The others looked over at the two spirits. Yami glancing sideways at Bakura, as the other snorted at Joey's outburst.

"Please mutt. I've actually done something to work up an appetite." the thief drawled, taking another bite of his pizza. "Unlike you lazy sods."

"Bakura." Yami gently admonished at the thief's words, but his tone was teasing. Bakura clenched his jaw, when Yami's hand moved from his thigh to lay over the others growing erection.

' _I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk in anything but skirts for the next two weeks'_ Bakura thought with passion, as he felt his legs twitch at the contact. Yami, still rubbing over his cock, made absolutely no indication that he was basically jerking off his boyfriend in front of their friends, the Pharaohs friends. Bakura teethed, but refusing to give in. If it was a game Yami wanted, he'd give him a game!

Trying to focus on his pizza, and ignoring the pleasant spikes of pleasure shooting through his body, Bakura ignored the insulted comeback from Joey - Yugi had already suggested ordering a another pizza, much to Joey's delight. At the sound of the bell ringing not fifteen minutes later, Yami jumped down from his chair "I'll get it!" he announced, heading out into the hall and disappearing from view.

Bakura breathed deeply, relieved to get a short break from Yami's skilled hand. He kept his face totally impassive, but the damn idiot knew just how to push his buttons. Walking into the kitchen a few moments later, to the cheers of the others, Yami went by Bakura - who couldn't help to steal a glance at Yami's well shaped ass as he went by - placing the new pizza on the dining-table, with Joey diving straight into it.

The Pharaoh looked over his shoulder at Bakura still sitting by himself, meeting the Pharaohs gaze with indifferent coolness about him.

"You want a beer?" Yami asked casually. Eyes narrow in suspicion, the other nodded curtly.

Bakura watched as Yami walked over to the fridge, and nearly spit out the sip of water he'd just taken. Opening the fridge, Yami'd leaned forward - way more than he needed in order to reach the beer, Bakura knew for a fact as it was he himself who'd placed the damn beer in the accursed thing. The tight fabric clung to his slim legs, stretching over Yami's backside in a most alluring fashion. As he straightened himself upright - way to slowly to be innocent, and with muscles flexing in the cold light from the fridge - he turned around with two beers in his hands, closing the fridge with his foot as he walked casually back to his place.

Back at the dining table, he missed the confused looks the tables occupants shot each other, but Bakura didn't. He grinned devilishly to himself. If Yami thought the others hadn't caught onto his little game too, he'd be most disappointed.

Accepting the offered beer, Bakura took a big sip, enjoying the taste and the coldness of the brew. It cleared his head somewhat, even with Yami's hand now back on his crotch, fondling playfully with the rim of his sweats. Attention solely on Yami, Bakura leaned forward, into the others personal space. He noted with no small amount of satisfaction, that Yami looked briefly alarmed.

"Thanks love." Bakura purred sweetly, giving Yami a chaste kiss, tip of his tongue briefly licking Yami's lower lip and then returning to his beer.

He allowed a smirk to grace his features, as he lifted the bottle to his lips, eyes never leaving Yami's. The hand had frozen in place - halfway into his pants - and Bakura noted with satisfaction that a faint blush now coloured the others cheeks. Very faint, he had to give him that, but a blush nonetheless. Then noticing the lack of annoying chatter, he turned his attention to the brats in front of him. They were all gaping at him; well, not Ryou, but he'd seem much worse. He simply looked happy. Weird kid (but then again, he was _his_ weird kid).

Bakura merely raised an eyebrow at his spectators.

"Anyway." Yugi said uncertainly, not really wanting to take off his eyes from the two - was Yami _blushing? -_ but forced his attention back to the others.

"Should we watch the movie, if you're all done eating? We can bring sweets and snacks to the living room, just remember…"

"No greasy food." they all replied in unison, causing Yugi to laugh.

As the others stood up, chairs scambling, Yami withdrew his hand from Bakura, as he stood up, his infamous cool demeanour back in place. As Yugi started on collecting the pizza boxes, he reached out. "I'll take them Aibou. You go and watch your movie."

Yugi beamed at him. "Thanks Yami!" and bolted into the living room, Joey hot on his tracks as they fought for the best spot in the sofa. Tea and Ryou followed calmly, carrying the snacks and laughing at the two others whom Yami now couldn't see but still hear as clear as day.

Picking up the pizza boxes, he went out through the front door, throwing the now empty boxes into the trash. Heading back inside, he walked slowly through the dark hallway towards the living room where the intro music to one of Yugi's movie had started.

Just as he was about to go through the door, a hand slammed over his mouth, and another forcing him backwards, landing hard against a strong body.

"You won't get away from me now." Bakura purred into his ear, his hot breath causing shivers to run down Yami's spine. Unable to make a sound due to the others hand covering his mouth, he simply followed Bakura as the other pulled him back further down the hallway, away from the others. Suddenly the strong body was switched out with a hard wall. Arms pinned down by the other, Yami could only moan as Bakura attacked his mouth with ferocity, the tomb robber's tongue licking over his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Backing away after a few moments, only to rest his forehead against Yami's, Bakura took a deep breath, smirking like a cat that got the cream.

"It was quite a show you put on in there." Bakura growled huskily, their noses barely touching. "But, if you planned on simply holding me off all night, you're sorely mistaken, your majesty." and then he was kissing Yami again, sucking on his lower lip. Yami wrestled lightly against his hold, but his arms were completely trapped. Instead he allowed himself to be pulled flush against Bakura's body as the kiss was deepened once again. Head light with arousal and lack of air, he - as Bakura let go of his arms - threw his arms around the others bronze coloured neck, hands gripping the still damp white hair, messing up the braid. Yami panted against his lips, small sweet noises that went straight to Bakura's groin.

"Not here." Yami whispered urgently, a part of him still mindful of the others sitting in the living room not five meters away from them. Bakura huffed, trailing kisses along his jaw but then spun around, leading the other up the stairs, dragging him by a unrelenting grip on his wrist. Stopping several times on the way to kiss, bite and lick, Yami had honestly no idea where they were in the house. That until he felt himself being pushed into a madras, which some part of him recognised as his own. Then Bakura was on him.

Breath getting caught in his throat as Bakura's hands moved down, and up beneath his tanktop, fingers caressing his sensitive skin. The sheer force of Bakura's motions pulled the tanktop up, exposing Yami's well defined chest to Bakura's vicious attack. Letting go of Yami's lips, Bakura trailed wet kisses down his throat before biting teasingly at one nipple while nipping and pulling at the other with his one hand. His other hand had settled on Yami's throat, keeping the moaning Pharaoh in place.

Grinning against Yami's skin, Bakura rubbed his barely concealed arousal against Yami's leather clad thigh, the feeling sending hot spikes of pleasure through his body.

"Bakura.." Yami moaned, trying to sit up. Leveling himself with the others face, Bakura's mouth and hand left the tanned chest and Yami gulped at the look in the others eyes. Never breaking eye contact, Bakura pulled down the zipper of Yami's pants, hand quickly wrapping itself around the hard cock it skilfully found. Yami gasped loudly, bucking into Bakura's hand and the thief's other hand quickly covered his mouth.

"Shh.." Bakura purred, licking and biting at Yami's jaw as he squeezed the others arousal. Eyes going wide, Yami groaned into Bakura's hand, hands clenching the sheets below him.

"Remember we're not alone." Bakura whispered as he jerked off the other. Hand concealing most of Yami's beautiful moans, Bakura could only watch, eyes burning brightly with desire, as Yami moved into his hand. The Pharaohs tongue felt hot and wet against his palm, teeth gracing against the skin. Bending down, Bakura bit down in Yami's shoulder, hard. Body convulsing at the action, Yami arched off the bed, trying - and failing Bakura noted with almost sadistic pleasure - to keep himself from moving.

Licking the wound he'd inflicted on the others shoulder, just above his collarbone, Bakura's hand picked up the pace, stroking, squeezing and pulling the others length with determined ferocity.

Yami groaned when Bakura's teeth left his shoulder - that'd leave a mark! Eyes closed, he tried to fend of his release, as he felt heat pool together in the bottom of his stomach. Panting heavenly through his nose - he felt like he was going to pass out - Bakura's hand suddenly left his mouth and not before he'd taken a deep, shockingly breath of air, had Bakura pressed three fingers to his lips "Keep the noise down." the thief advised, and Yami - mind quickly moving to Yugi and his friends _who were just below them!_ quickly opened his mouth, his mouth sucking off the three digits. Not a second later, he felt Bakura force down his pants, leaving him in nothing but his ruffled tanktop. Mouth quickly picking up where his hand had left off, Bakura shallowed him completely, drawing out a muffled yell from Yami as he was sucked of deeply by the others hot mouth. Using the Pharaohs distraction, Bakura withdrew his hand from Yami's mouth, pressing two fingers into the others waiting body. Yami's eyes bulged out in pain, and he quickly covered his mouth with a hand to keep the noise down. Looking down, his eyes met Bakura's burning gaze just as the thief brushed directly on his prostate. Moaning loudly, back aching of the bed as his release hit him with full force, he came into the others mouth while Bakura continued to fingerfuck him, drawing out his release, pumping him down to the last drop.

Panting, and sweat falling into his eyes causing them to tear up, Yami raised himself half on his elbows, blond bangs falling into his eyes. "Baku.." he started, as the other withdrew from his crotch. Yami watched as Bakura pulled off his sweatpants and shirt with a swift motion - leaving the thief in a loose fitted tanktop that showed of most of his amazing chest and well trained arms. Yami gulped at the sight. He had no time to admire the well shaped body as Bakura then grabbed him by his hips, pulling him down to him. Throwing one of Yami's legs over his shoulder, Bakura spit in his hand, quickly covering his cock in spit and cum from the other, before quickly positioning himself at the others prepared entrance. Bending forover, lips capturing the others dry lips - Yami could taste himself against Bakura's -, fingers weaving into the others, pressing the Pharaohs arms down into the madras, he pushed in. Shallowing Yami's scream of pain with his mouth, he seated himself completely in one swift motion.

"Fuck Atem!" Bakura moaned as he was surrounded by the others burning heat and cramping muscles. Bakura plummeted his tongue into Yami's mouth, stroking the roof, earning a deep groan from the smaller man. Pausing briefly, he let go of the others mouth. Yami were panting heavenly, and he starred starry eyed up into Bakura's burning gaze. Bakura smirked at him.

"That's for wearing that damn outfit." he said lowly, pulling out before quickly slamming into Yami's pliable body. Gasping in pain, Yami simply tried to catch his breath as Bakura pulled out once again, before slamming into him with full force, briefly hitting the others prostate. This time Bakura caught his scream of pain and pleasure with his mouth, drowning it out to a muffled sound.

"That's for the shit you pulled when getting the beer." Bakura whispered hotly, as he continued to slam into the others body at a rapid growing pace. Adjusting the angle, Yami's gasps of pain soon transformed into deep moans of pleasure as Bakura slammed into his prostate again and again. Moving Yami's other leg so both rested over his shoulders, Bakura let go of Yami's hands as he moved his weight forward in order to get as much power as he could in this position as he continuously hammered into the other man.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh were the only thing he could hear, besides Yami's whimpering moans of pleasure - the sound making Bakura even harder, the Ra damned Pharaoh sounded so freaking sexy when he moaned, his breathy gasps pleading, begging for more - as the other man squirmed and shook beneath his harsh treatment, legs twitching and the muscles of his stomach all but cramping in ecstasy. Yami's face were flushed, a deep red from both the waves of pleasure rolling through his body at each thrust, and the attempt of keeping the noise down. And probably due to the lack of air. Bakura growled in his throat in appreciation, Yami looked so fucking gorgeous when he was conflicted between being 'proper' and the need to get fucked thoroughly. The last option however always prevailed.

Reaching down, Bakura grabbed Yami's once again erect cock with his hand, pumping it in time to his violent thrusts. Now free from the others grasp, Yami embraced Bakura's neck with his arms, panting into the others throat as his body rocked back and forth. Eyes half lidded, he could do nothing but receive the powerful thrusts from Bakura's strong hips which he tried desperately to meet with his own thrusts. From where his head rested, he vaguely admired the view to Bakura's biceps, supporting the other man against the bed, causing the muscles and veins to stand out in the dim light.

Then, with a swift motion, Bakura pulled out. Flipping Yami over, so he landed on his stomach, causing the Pharaoh to grunt as the wind was knocked out of him by the impact. Swiftly pulling of his tanktop, Bakura then pulled the other to his shaking knees, one hand resting against Yami's neck, caressing it with a slow sensual motion.

"And this is for jerking me off in front of the others" Bakura whispered, once again pushing hard into the other. Crying out, Yami's head were forced down, the pillows bellow muffling the half screams coming from him as supported himself on his lower arms as Bakura rammed into his passage.

Bakura, hands gripping the others hips in a bruising grip, picked up the pace, eyes lazily enjoying the view of Yami's sweat covered neck and the strands of hair clinging to the flushed skin. Feeling his release coming closer, he bent forover, his stomach and chest resting against Yami's lean back - their sweaty skin clinging to each other - once again biting down the into the others abused neck as his release washed over him. Groaning loudly into Yami's shoulder, he felt the other stiffen beneath him as he filled him with his release. Arms having moved from Yami's hips to embrace his chest as he came, Bakura let go of the shoulder - blood on his lips - straightening himself back up, shallowing a deep shaking breath, his heart racing in his chest.

As he pulled out, Yami collapsed beneath him, onto the covers of the bed. Laying down beside him, Bakura gently turned him over, pulling him against his strong, sweaty chest. They were both out of breath, as Yami lifted his face towards Bakura's. The thief smiled softly, capturing his lovers lips in a gentle kiss, hand cupping his chin. Yami melted into it, sighing contently as Bakura pulled him closer with one arm. As his still erect cock was pressed against Bakura's stomach, Yami whimpered into the kiss.

"Don't worry." Bakura whispered lowly against the others abused lips, hand moving down and grasping Yami's rock hard cock between them as he continued making out lazily with the other. Moaning lowly as he was fisted, hands resting against Bakura's chest, Yami allowed the other to finish him off, spilling his release between with a faint shudder and a moan that brushed over Bakura's lips.

Removing his hand, Bakura leaned against the wall, pulling Yami up with him, placing the boneless body across his legs so the Pharaoh's body leaned sideways against his own. Absentmindedly sucking off the cum from his fingers, Bakura lowered his head, capturing the others red, swollen lips in a soft kiss. Yami's hand moved up, cupping Bakura's strong jaw as he leaned into the kiss. Drawing out the kiss as long as he could, Bakura then pulled back, admiring the others face as Yami took several deep breaths of air, his crimson eyes dulled over with exhaustion and affection. Bakura smiled, stroking the others hair. "And that was for letting me to this to you." he whispered lovingly. Yami smiled softly, closing his eyes as he rested against the others warm body. Continuing to carefully stroke the others neck with his free hand, Bakura watched as Yami soon drifted off into sleep. Once he was certain the Pharaoh wouldn't wake, Bakura flipped over the others legs, helping him down into a more comfortable position. Pulling up the covers to Yami's shoulders - covering his own lower body in the process, as Yami rested against his chest - Bakura grabbed the packet of cigarettes lying on the bedside table.

Lighting it, he took a deep inhale, admiring how the faint glow from the cigarette caused a faint glow to appear on Yami's damp skin. His thumb absentmindedly stroked the Pharaohs shoulder, as the other slept, completely oblivious to the world around him.

"Uhm.. Bakura?" a mellow voice caused Bakura's eyes to drift from Yami's unmoving form to the door. He took another deep inhale.

"What is it Ryou?" he asked in a bored voice. He practically laughed outright when the younger man came into view, his face red and hands folded behind his back. Gods his hikari looked so embarrassed!

He noted how Ryou's gaze briefly rested on Yami's unmoving body before meeting Bakura's calm gaze.

Oddly enough, Ryou had found that his yami were easiest to talk with after sex. Probably something with built-up frustration. Squirming under the others lazy gaze.

"Uhm, we were just wondering.. we could kinda hear you up here, and just wanted to ask if.. you could keep it down?"

Smirking, Bakura took another deep drag from his cigarette, blowing out the smoke.

"Sure. We're done. Yami won't be able to walk in a straight line for the next couple of days." he remarked dryly, causing his hikari to go even redder even though he looked pretty relived.

"Thanks, the others will be glad to hear. They didn't dare go up here, but.." Ryou answered softly, trailing off. Bakura snorted. Ryou catching him and Yami post-sex wasn't exactly something new, hell his virginal hikari had seen them in the middle of the act several times. The kid should get a girl soon.. thoughts trailing off, Bakura snapped back into focus as Ryou turned around to go back downstairs.

"Hey, hikari?" the thief said, causing the other to stop. "Yes, Koe?" Ryou said, his gentle voice kind.

"Would you open the window? I can't move, and I'm not in the mood to bitch with Yugi about having smoked indoors. And close the door?"

Ryou smiled - he'd long since given up on getting Bakura to quit smoking. After all, when you are immortal, getting one to stop doing something lethal did seem like a waste of time - and moved to open the window, letting the cool night air sweep into the room that smelled of sex, sweat and smoke.

"It's cold out, Bakura." Ryou said gently, as he walked back to the door. "Won't you be cold?"

Shaking his head lightly, Bakura simply let the smoke fall from his lips. "I got all I need. Thanks hikari."

Ryou then closed the door, leaving the two yami's in darkness. Bakura felt Yami move softly against him, muttering something in Egyptian in his sleep, and he smiled. Yes, he had everything he needed.

Below in the livingroom, he could hear the movie start again. Snuggling closer to Yami, intertwining his legs with the others, the thief too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _Aww, that ending. So sweet._

 _Anyways, have you ever tried hitting your hipbone really hard on something. I did once, in a bus. The bus suddenly hit the breaks hard, and I lost my balance. My hipbone slammed into a metal bar normally used for holding onto (I'm pretty tall, and wore heels that day) and it hurt like hell, seeing as the bone pretty much is unprotected by anything even remotely useful. I got a major bruise, and it was pretty sore for several weeks. The lesson? Don't wear heels when taking the bus. Or don't take the bus (as Kaiba from YGO:TAS would say: "the hell is a bus?")._

 _The lesson (from this story) is: don't be an (homophobic) asshole._

 _Unless, you know, you're an undead spirit. Apparently. Only the undead are allowed to be assholes._

 _R &R_


End file.
